


天生牙 21

by suwei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwei/pseuds/suwei
Relationships: 犬杀
Kudos: 18





	天生牙 21

就像邪见所看到的那样，在后来独自寻求霸道的旅途中，杀生丸救下过人类。一时兴起，或是种说不清的缘由，毋庸置疑，都与那个被他看着长大的小女孩有关。

但却有个例外。  


解决掉逃窜的对手时，白发大妖眼里没有丁点怜悯，直到那可悲的妖怪化作缥缈，然后才回头冷冷瞥了一眼跌坐在地上瑟瑟发抖的家伙。

一个差点被对方当作补品的半妖。

小东西本来就在巨大的压迫感中无所适从，因为他视线的逼近茫然向后挪动了一点距离。

“真难看啊。”

说完大妖怪连自己也未曾察觉地拧了下眉头。

杀生丸很少接触半妖，唯二有过交集的也就奈落和他的半妖弟弟，眼前这个软弱无能半妖和他见过无论哪一个都相去甚远。又或许这才是半妖本来该有的模样，只不过奈落是因欲望诞生，而犬夜叉已经在无法被两方接受的悲惨命运中历经过坎坷罢了。

大概是触到什么点，杀生丸被激起了异样的探究欲。不同于以往那种事不关己的纯粹兴致，这样的认知给了大妖怪一种无可言说的悲悯。

没有任何缘由，大概像平地起风，无故地来，又一瞬而过。

“你妖气中有种特别的气味，想活下去就自己寻找吧。”

他少有地开口提点，言毕没有详尽解释，在对方似懂非懂的注视下带着邪见离开了。

那是一种淡到即使是杀生丸也要聚精会神才能分辨出一点的气味，彼时他只是偶然发现这种气味让自己在接近对方时，精神上产生了一瞬间游离。

也恰恰是这种与众不同但又无法复制的气味，结界中两人与几个孩子相遇时，他才能轻而易举分辨出参杂在其中的“假货”。在天生牙无法被结界察觉时杀生丸隐隐有些感觉，在得知铁碎牙或许并未受控于谁后他有了大致的猜测，而现在这个被圈禁在结界中的魂魄显然印证了一切。  
  
那应该是一种罕见的致幻能力，可惜年幼弱小的半妖却无法用他来保护自己。

……  
  
“唔嗯……”  
  
犬夜叉扶着杀生丸的肩膀将埋在自己肩窝发颤的兄长扳正，大妖怪不知道在想着什么，动作间下意识呻吟了一声。声音算不上大，里面隐隐夹杂着呜咽的颤音。

似乎是在长时间的黑暗中被干得有点发懵，被摆弄的时候，杀生丸显得格外驯服，他的脖子微微歪着，已经有些毛燥的长发就顺势垂在大腿面上。犬夜叉忽然恶劣地拍了拍对方翘着的屁股，果然被羞耻地吸绞了一下。

与犬夜叉的悠然得意不同，杀生丸正试图聚集一些力量为天生牙突破眼前的结界做准备。几乎没有杀伤力的妖刀，面对结界的阻挠无法同铁碎牙一样轻而易举，以目前的情形，大概会透支他的妖力。所幸因为结界无法感知天生牙动向，杀生丸还有充足的时间去做这些准备。

  
精力分散使得大妖无法保持对身体本能反应的克制，当然对一个幻境而言这样的事情也显得并不重要。所以被那双修长有力的腿主动夹紧腰部的时候，犬夜叉还有点受宠若惊。湿热的内壁随着主人因渴望而摆动的腰身，不住吮吸他的性器，犬夜叉按捺不住再次动作起来。

一直在故意慢慢转碾的龟头，粗暴擦过肠壁一下顶到深处。杀生丸竭尽所能将妖力积蓄给天生牙，直接的结果就是在性爱带来的欢愉和痛苦中几近崩溃。犬夜叉还是没有允许他射精，得不到纾解的欲望并不会因为后穴高潮的快感得到丝毫补偿，相反在极致快意的衬托下更加令人难以忍受。

直击心灵的快感拽着他的意识堕入一片茫然缥缈，然而只是饮鸩止渴的干高潮。杀生丸无法抗拒，深重地粗喘着，瓷白的臀肉在下体剧烈的交配动作中被撞得微微发红。如果还有功夫顾及，他大概会发现自己被操干得厉害的时候，喉音里会带上近乎请求的示弱。

一副被欺负的样子。犬夜叉边干他，脑海里边模模糊糊地想。和习以为常的战斗相比，这具躯体在面对情欲的时候太过青涩了，一旦失去强大意志力的支撑，就变得极易被驯服。

随着天生牙索取的妖力越来越多，杀生丸也逐渐放弃了对身体仅有的把持，不自觉摆动腰部配合肉棒插得更深。大腿内侧的柔嫩皮肤因为动作被火鼠裘摩擦得通红，可却难能让他觉得舒服。

好在杀生丸被蒙着眼睛，即使放纵欲望，也看不到自己浑身赤裸，缠着半妖发情的羞耻模样。然后他感觉到被什么微凉的东西抵住嘴边，鼻尖传来的果香气让人心下了然。

犬夜叉喂哥哥吃完，继而将自己沾着汁液的手指也伸进对方嘴里，强迫杀生丸将上面粘稠的果浆也都舔舐干净。但之后并没有抽离出去，而是也模仿着他们下面正在进行的事情，用手指抽插。口涎顺着杀生丸被迫张开的嘴缓慢向下流，他轻轻摇摆头部，想吐出半妖侵略进来的手指，却适得其反被插得更深。

“唔……”

他不适地吟哦出声，第一次被深喉，因为排异产生的反胃感十分强烈。尤其是两头都被填满深入操干在这种身体本就濒临极限的情况下显得太过刺激了，他甚至都没功夫顾忌口水流到外面的羞耻感，仰头承受这种带着玩弄意味的侵犯。

到底不习惯喉咙被插入，原本只是粗喘的杀生丸现在一呼一吸间都带上极重的喉音。他的嗓子有些干哑，尾音会因为后穴被侵犯的动作被戛然吞没，听在犬夜叉耳朵里有种泣不成声的错觉，按着他又玩了好一会才算尽兴。

直到半妖抽出自己被唾液浸到湿答答的手指，让杀生丸难受的反胃感才渐渐好些。不过在破除幻境之前，要说解脱显然还言之过早。

埋在身体里的性器紧接着抽离出去的时候，大妖怪忍不住难耐，摆动着腰部用翕合的穴口蹭了蹭犬夜叉，直到被他猛然拍打了一下屁股之后，才停在原地顿时僵住。

嫩红的穴口还微微张着，看来杀生丸自己也没意识到自己在做什么，长时间的饥渴放置和被填满的舒适让他下意识习惯了后穴被人插入的感觉。

犬夜叉又取了几颗果实，喂他后面吃进去。他推得很深，几颗进去便让杀生丸产生了轻微的饱胀感。然后犬夜叉掰着两片臀瓣再次将性器挤了进去。

  
  
  
  


透着死气的结界入目便是一片萧条。天生牙化而成形的人影随着妖力积蓄变得愈发清晰，几簇徘徊在周遭的素白藤蔓被妖刀刻意制造的动静引向了别处，还有几簇拥护在四周。  
  
而结界另一端藤蔓会聚而成的树荫下，却水声啧啧，看上去与此处无声的硝烟气截然相反。

  
  
被填得太满了。  
  
这样的念头在杀生丸的脑海中下意识一闪而过。尽管大部分的精力还是集中在天生牙身上，但犬夜叉进进出出的操干仍然很难被忽视。尤其是在冲撞中挤压变形的果实接二连三碾过敏感点，带来一阵让他脊梁发颤的快感。然后滑腻的果实汁液，和着果肉和精液在每次拔身而出的时候从后穴流出来，还伴随着难以言喻的强烈失禁感。  
  
因此杀生丸忍不住缩了下后穴，但看起来就像是被操得爽了，还要吮一下似的。

  
  
  


……  
  
天生牙的进攻酝酿了比计划中更久的时间。  
  
大概是觉得已经捞够了好处，又恐再生变故，纠缠在杀生丸的藤蔓固化凝成明晃晃的利刃。  
  
然而就在它们发起进攻的瞬间，甚至都没有坚持到重伤要害，就化作了一摊乳白色的血水，有一些沾在大妖赤裸的身体上稍稍腐蚀了皮肉。杀生丸在绝境之下所能凝聚的力量显然超出了对手的想象，从这些东西吸收妖力开始就被一点一点混入其中的妖毒此时也正能发挥作用。  
  
作为束缚的藤蔓溶解时，犬夜叉明显一顿，他没有做出进攻的动作，但杀生丸仍然能够感觉得到空气中明显压抑的气氛。  
  
但又和杀生丸预料中不同，那仅仅是一种没有敌意的警惕。  
  
“哼，因为失去了用以依赖的力量而感到慌张么？可悲的半妖。”  
  
他嗤笑了一声，利齿威胁似的轻轻略过犬夜叉的脖颈，这个举动让半妖握在他腰间的手紧张地发力，留下了几道十分明显的指印。但两人都没有进一步动静，就此僵持不下，倒是出乎意料的默契。  
  
  
最终打破局面的是犬夜叉妖化期间再常见不过的嘶吼，和利爪与硬物碰撞与藤蔓稀稀落落掉在地上的声音。血肉腐烂的气息扩散开来，杀生丸熄灭了指尖刚凝起的绿光。半妖忽然间的立场变故让敌人措手不及，在徒手撕碎了藤蔓后仍不断从喉咙里发出警示的低鸣。尽管他压制在身体上的动作并不会让杀生丸觉得舒适，但是在当下的情形自然不算是个坏消息。  
  
身为一个半妖的犬夜叉，几乎在每一次关键时刻都能令企图控制他的对手觉得追悔莫及。想及此，杀生丸忍不住冷笑。也没在意半妖又抽动起还插在他身体里的肉棒，这种时候他已经不需要把精力浪费在这种无用的事情上了。  
  
  
天生牙的光芒几乎完全照亮这个晦暗的地方。  
  
中心结界内被囚禁已久的灵魂获得了自由，尽管他已经无法以生者的身份继续留存在这个世界上。记忆里懦弱胆小半妖这一次没被吓得大惊失色，他冲天生牙笑了笑，他记得这柄妖刀，也记得它的主人。  
  
  
解开束缚一口气将兄长送上高潮的时候，犬夜叉也痛痛快快用精液灌满了嫩红的小穴。然后他听到了杀生丸失控溢出的呻吟，和以前从来都带着克制声音不同，甜腻又放纵，尾音甚至带上了明显的哭腔。他解开覆住杀生丸双眼的布带，谁不想看看不可一世的妖怪此时此刻的神情。杀生丸偏了偏头，那双漂亮的眸子因为突然照射光亮微微眯了起来。  
  
可还是很好看。  
  
  
  
  
脸颊上骤然传来的钝痛，结束了犬夜叉最后的思绪。天生牙的光芒早就暗淡下去，日光穿过逐渐衰败的结界屏障照射进来。他怔怔得看着刚招呼过他一拳，有些狼狈但还算衣衫整洁的大妖，和周遭那些已经变得焦黑的藤触。伴随着一阵天旋地转的飘忽感，才后知后觉地意识到那一段冗长昏暗，充斥着欲望的记忆，原来不过是两人共同经历的一场幻觉。  
  
  



End file.
